


Just a Little Drunk

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FLUFF!!, Fluff with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pinning, THEY GET TOGETHER IN THE END WHOOPS I SPOILED IT, bless, drunk!hyungwon, flustered hyungwon, hyungwon and wonho finally end up cannon, kihyun and jooheon are so cute, pure fluff, teasing hoseok, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hyungwon accidentally gets too drunk. He also accidentally ends up confessing his undying love to Hoseok.





	Just a Little Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> Oh boy, this is getting tiring.  
> Hello, though!

First, it was one cup. Down his throat it went, burning just like his emotions, sparking up a fire that was  _ nearly  _ burned out.

Two cups down, and damn,  _ it felt good.  _ Tension slowly lifted its weight from his shoulders, and his chest could take in long inhales.

Three cups, and it’s as if the glass itself could dance. And so were his hands, as they slid up and down his thighs in attempt to calm that small shaky feeling creeping along his spin and to his fingertips. 

Four cups in, and suddenly, everyone just looked the  _ same.  _ Every single member in this god forsaken party exhibited the same features, milky-smooth pale skin, (that was perfectly unblemished too), pink tiers that somehow were softer and softer upon every unlucky glance, clear, expressive eyes that never faltered, and ears that haven’t quite been grown into yet. To add some spice, it was all the same with that fluffy, short black hair. But that wasn’t the cherry on top, of course not, as each and every one of them in the room somehow grew in size, (unless they already were like that, or even bigger, then they shrunk.). Did everyone in the room lift weights? 

But the point was,  _ why did everyone look just like Hoseok?  _

Hyungwon was shaken, everyone was just so… wonho-ey. And it wasn’t okay, nope, not at all. Especially since he now wished that every Hoseok would come and fuck him senseless. Hyungwon slapped his own cheek. 

No. 

He did not want every Hoseok to fuck him, he only wanted one. The real Shin Hoseok. The one who he  _ knew  _ wasn’t in the same house, or even more preferably, the same room. Shaking his head, and letting out a little ‘“wooh,” Hyungwon decides that he knows exactly what he needs. 

“I,-” he starts, winking at the bartender who can’t seem to put a cap on all his glances of concern. “Think I need another drink. Don’t you?” His words are a little slurred, but he’s more than sure they made it across to the fellow.

The bartender shrugs, because, after all, he’s just here for the money. So if someone does end up with their insides out and on the floor, he doesn’t care. A job’s a job, as they say.  

Another bottle of soju is slid towards the drunken male, along with one more tall glass to add to his collection. (Hyungwon thinks that shot glasses are for weaklings.) And down it goes, his fifth cup of distilled alcohol. “woOO-” Hyungwon exclaims, slamming down his hand and the drinking vessel as his cheeks darken a few more shades of red. 

He turns to the unsuspecting male next to him, and slings his arm around him. “Hey, do you know that one guy?” 

The male looks up, raising a brow as he quietly sips on his own shot of soju. “You mean Hoseok?” 

Hyungwon pulls away, shaken, his eyes wide as he grabs the fellow macho by his shoulders. “No way. How do  _ you  _ know him? Is-... could you- could you possibly be after him too?” It’s as if his words are laced with small, tiny knives, to which the other simply rolls his eyes.

“What?” the guy questions, rolling his eyes as he slaps Hyungwon’s hands off of him. “Hyungwon, oh my god, did you forget who I am?”

“H-hoseok?” Hyungwon guesses, too determined to even doubt that he could be wrong. How could he be wrong, when  _ everyone  _ here was Hoseok? 

Two fingers to his forehead, and a loud  _ ‘bam!’,  _ send Hyungwon into the possible worst wave of emotions. First his lips tremble and the sting of tears spring to his eyes, but not only two seconds later he’s questioning how the person next to him  _ wasn’t  _ Hoseok. 

He turns back to Hoseok no. 67, (Hyungwon counted very carefully), and knows for a fact that this Hoseok was simply spewing lies at him. Of course, Hoseok or not, Hyungwon won’t take no shit like this and determines that he needs to get to the end of it. 

“You,” he states, one pointer finger jabbing right in the direction of the liar Hoseok. “You  _ are  _ Hoseok.” 

The fabricator turns away from another Hoseok, no. 68 to be exact, and raises a brow.  _ “No,  _ I’m not.” 

Hyungwon can’t help but gasp. “I think I need another drink.” he spins in his chair, a little too quickly for the comfort of his stomach, and nearly vomits. “Bartender~!” 

“Oh, my god,” fabricator Hoseok whose name is actually Kihyun sighs, turning to his boyfriend. “I think it’s time we leave, Jooheon.” 

They can’t help but stifle giggles as Hyungwon tries to scream the exact words of “I’m being kidnapped by  _ two  _ Hoseoks!” 

In the car, his hands roam his pockets. “I know it’s somewhere…” the slurred words whisper to himself. When they reach his phone, he tries to smirk to himself, but it comes out as a weird grin. “Hehehe… I know just what to do.” Unstable hands unlock the phone after too many tries, and Hyungwon successfully scrolls through his contacts, looking for just who he wanted.

_ Hoseok.  _ Or, according to his phone, “Hoseokkie~ _ ❤︎” _

He types in his poetry, pouring his heartfelt emotions into each scroll key that he presses, and then passes out. 

\--

**Hoseokkie~** **_❤︎_ **

Hwy

u look reqal good u kno that

so so goiod

and i

goteta tell u smthn

ok

u ready

i think ur suiper hoit 

and 

i wawnt u to fuckle me

jk lol

i, hyuingwon of thre chwae, am in 

l

o

v

e

wiuth everi singlee 1 of u tht was here todi

butt

haha butt

i like this version of u 

the moist 

so donet worri

btw i was nt jk abt the fuckle 

\--

His head is  _ throbbing.  _ Pain surges throughout him in beats, similar to those he heard last night. It starts from the exact middle of his organ, and oozes to the rest of his skull. To put it short,  _ Hyungwon is pretty fucked over.  _ But his mind has a hole, apparently, as not one event that took place last can be resurrected into a memory. And if a pain this great is what he has the following day, he _ knows  _ that more alcohol was consumed than planned.

“God damn it,” he whines, as he had made sure to drag Kihyun along just so nothing of the sort would happen. But it did, and he knows more than enough that the rat spent his whole time ogling at the boyfriend, Jooheon. 

Rolling out of bed, and landing on the floor with a groan, the vibration of his phone is what brings him up to his feet. Was it Minhyuk who messaged him? Possibly Kihyun, with details of what embarrassing things he did this time? Maybe Jooheon? 

But no, it was neither of the choices. It was Hoseok. And suddenly, all of Hyungwon’s pain was forgotten as his mind slowly transitioned into a mode of panic. Exactly  _ what  _ could he have possibly done last night? 

The tall brunet was too afraid to unlock the device. But Hoseok sends another message, and Hyungwon’s fingers beat his brain to it.

“Fuck you,” he says to the long but small limbs as the phone unlocks to the message. Eyes wide, he drops his phone, diving into his bed as screams ring throughout the room.

**Hoseokkie~** **_❤︎_ **

Hoseokkie~ **_❤︎_ ** : Oh? 

You like me? 

I think this is something we should talk about in person. 

 

The wretched doorbell rings, and his screams just raise in pitch. It rings again 5 minutes later, and damn, Hoseok sure is persistent. Wrapped in the fluffiest blanket he could find, he inches towards the door. Heart racing, fingers shaking, face burning, Hyungwon is a practical mess mess. 

But he opens the door, because, what even is self control? 

Or at least, just enough to say, “No!” and slam it shut. Or that’s what he wanted,but as he tried to, Hoseok’s foot just happened to make it in between. 

“Oh, my god.” Hyungwon groans, and tries to push the foot back out. “Chae Hyungwon isn’t available right now,  _ please,  _ come back later!” 

“Chae Hyungwon is right in front of me, and I need to talk to him.” Hoseok laughs, clearly enjoying how flustered the younger was. 

“This  _ isn’t  _ Chae Hyungwon.” Hyungwon stutters, his cheeks resembling the color of a stop light. 

“Oh? Then what is this in front of me?” 

The younger says nothing, his mind set only on getting away from the other.

“Maybe,” Hoseok winks, adding to his last statement, “I could come in and possibly check?” 

Hyungwon screams, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself as he turns to run away. But, as long as he was, the blanket was even longer, and he meets the ground quite roughly.

He’s in a daze, and his hangover picks the perfect moment to make it’s comeback. The ceiling spins above him, and he struggles to free his hands from underneath the fluff. But when he does, they’re pinned above him.  _ God damn it.  _

“So,” Hoseok says, clearly having no problem with straddling Hyungwon, “you like me?” 

The younger turns his face away, suddenly everything was too much for him. “I-I-,” he tries to say, but nothing comes out. “I-... maybe...” 

Hoseok swoops down a little closer, and Hyungwon can feel his breath against his cheek. “Hm?” he teases, knowing how much it affected the other. “What was that?” 

“I…” the younger starts again, only to seal his lips shut once more.

“I can’t read your mind, Hyungwon,” the older smirks, “though I wish I could.” 

“I. Like. You!” Hyungwon screams, feeling unbearably hot as he squirms underneath the weight of muscle that Hoseok is.

Laughter booms from the older, and Hyungwon just wants to land one good fist into that beautiful face. He can’t even give a glance to the one above him, glaring at the wall only a few inches away. But he’s forced to look back, as a thumb just so happens to find its way to his chin.

“I like you, too,” he hears, and suddenly his lips are being squished by another pair. Another pair that, belong to Hoseok.  _ The Shin Hoseok. _

Hyungwon is a mess. Such a big mess. And nothing even seems real, so he settles on the idea that this is all a really, really weird dream. 

He puts his all into the kiss, slamming Hoseok’s lips with a sudden force that draws a gasp from him. It doesn’t take much from Hoseok to part the youngers plump, pink lips. Their tongues slide together, pulling countless gasps from one another. It’s breathless, hot, and Hyungwon can’t help but whine a few times into the other’s mouth. 

It’s only when their hearts feel as if they’ll burst from the pressure, they pull away, grinning foolishly upon noticing the obvious blushes plastered on their faces. 

“Fuck,” Hoseok whispers, unable to wipe the grin from his face, “ _ That  _ was hot.” 

Hyungwon only smirks, finally freeing his wrists from the almost painful grip the older put on them. “I know,” laughs bubble from within him, “good thing that this is all a dream.”

Hoseok only draws a blank, tilting his head to the side questioningly. “What?” the questions stills the atmosphere, “Hyungwon, this isn’t a dream.” 

“Yes, it is.”

_ “No _ , it’s not.” 

Hyungwon only screams.

  
  


(Weeks later, Hoseok still teases his new boyfriend about the event, to which the other responds with sputters of words and the brightest of blushes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic! So I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> T.O.Y.B.O.X!! THATS RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME. TODAY IS TOYBOX DAY!!! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST TOYBOX!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS DAY!!  
> PLEASE WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!


End file.
